


Desperate

by Buttispams, lavendersblue



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Mild D/s, Sexting, adventures in kink with pete and chasten, kind of, otp: wait that's my word, two hot nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttispams/pseuds/Buttispams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersblue/pseuds/lavendersblue
Summary: Chasten has a cure for Pete’s boredom in a meeting that went longer than it should have.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride! xx  
> for building_a_mystery (and for myself, too, let's be honest). god bless buttispams, who I'd be lost without
> 
> I hope you can take this fic as a respite from the news. In the meantime, attached is a link with a list of bail funds for protesters you can donate to if you have the means: https://secure.actblue.com/donate/bailfunds?refcode=twitter

“We’ll have Mike and Ron get with the policy team to add that onto public health.”

“Sounds good,” Greg said. “I’ll tell Ron after. You know he actually told me the other day that he went to get a haircut? First person I know personally who has done that. Had to wear a mask, of course.”

“Yeah, my dad called me to complain about having to make an appointment instead of just walking right in like he usually does. I had to explain to him…”

Pete took caution to ensure that the sigh he just let out wasn’t heard on the other lines. He had been in Zoom meetings since eight in the morning and was drained. When he didn’t come out for lunch, Chasten had poked his head in to see if everything was okay. When he realized that Pete was still in the same meeting he had been in over an hour ago, he brought his lunch into his office for him. Other than the grateful smile he had given Chasten in return, he hadn’t been able to see his husband or the dogs all day. He was currently on his final meeting of the day, a Zoom meeting with Biden’s policy team. Pete thought they had been about to wrap up, but then Greg started rambling with the other staffers about random daily routines and it was digging into Pete’s already-thin patience. He was bored out of his mind but he knew he couldn’t just cut out early, so he sat up a little straighter to at least pretend he was paying attention.

He had been concentrating on a speck of dust on his laptop screen so intently that Chasten’s text alert noise from his phone on the desk made him jump slightly.

_CG: How much longer do you think?_

_PB: Lord knows. The meeting’s basically over but they’re just BSing now and I don’t want to be rude_

_CG: Ugh, boring I’m sorry_

_PB: Is what it is. Hopefully they’ll wrap up soon._

_CG: I hope so too. Who knows, there might be something waiting for you when you get out of there ;)_

Pete felt his heart skip a beat.

_PB: Intriguing. What might this something be?_

_CG: I don’t think it would be fair to you to spoil the surprise. You’ll just have to wait and see, handsome_

He looked up at his Zoom window to make sure the flush that he knew he felt rushing to his face couldn’t be picked up very well on camera. Yep, he was good.

_PB: Now who’s being unfair? Who knows how much longer they’ll hold me on this call for_

_CG: Someone’s impatient. Maybe I should just come in there and show you now_

_Let the people on your screen watch_

_Unless you can wait, that is_

_If you do, I promise I’ll make it worth it_

Pete’s eyes widened at that. He took a deep breath to attempt to cool the blush he was sure was forming on his cheeks.

_PB: I can wait_

_As long as it’s a promise._

_CG: It is._

_Good, because there are so many things I want to do to you_

_PB: God_

_Tell me about these things_

_CG: Not sure if I should_

_Think you can keep it together for the meeting?_

_PB: For you, anything_

Pete subconsciously took his bottom lip in between his teeth. 

_CG: Hm good answer_

_When you get out here I think I’ll start by removing your shirt and kissing down your chest, along your arms, your wrists, the tips of your fingers_

_Remove your belt_

_I know you’re wearing those jeans I love, aren’t you?_

_PB: Yes._

_CG: I’ll peel those off and get on my knees (switch it up for a change huh babe?)_

_I’ll kiss down your thighs_

_Your calves_

_Run a finger or two behind your knee so I can watch you shiver_

_And then I’ll take you into my mouth, all at once, so I can hear you moan for me_

_When my mouth is full of you I’ll look up and just hum around your cock_

_I know how you love that_

_PB: Fuck_

Screw the meeting. Pete’s attention was firmly elsewhere.

_CG: I love that I’m the only one who gets to hear you like that_

_PB: Only for you, love_

_CG: Damn straight_

_I won’t let you come though. We’ll save that for later._

_PB: Oh fuck you_

_CG: Oh I will_

_I’ll lay you down and open you up with my fingers, get you nice and ready for me_

_Slowly though. I want to hear you._

_And then I figure I’ll fuck you nice and rough, just the way you like that makes your toes curl._

_PB: Yes love_

_please_

_CG: Baby I’m going to make you desperate for it_

_But only if you ever get out of that meeting._

_I bet you want to touch yourself right now, don’t you?_

“...Mayor Pete!”

Pete jerked his head up from his phone to his computer screen. The look on Greg’s face told him that that wasn’t the first time they had said his name in an attempt to get his attention.

“Apologies, I was texting Chasten to pick something up from the store,” he lied smoothly. Crap; he sounded slightly breathless. “I forgot to tell him earlier. What was the question?”

“I was just saying how it looks like Chasten’s hair-cutting skills have improved a bit since the last time he cut your hair. It looks more impressive than anything my wife has done.”

Pete wanted to scream.

“Yeah well, trial and error I suppose.”

“Right, right. The first time my wife attempted I came out looking like Mike.”

“Hey!”

Dear god. He was going to die in this office from boredom _and_ blue balls. That had to be a record. Whoever was talking started bantering with another staffer. Pete looked down at his phone again and quietly gasped upon reading the new text.

_CG: If you weren’t in that meeting and were out here with me, you could see me stroking myself, thinking about how hard I’m gonna fuck that tight ass of yours._

_PB: Shit baby you have to stop_

_CG: Cute that you say that when you’re the one who insisted. Always so impatient._

_PB: I can be patient_

_I’ve proven it before_

He knows he was sounding desperate--and, Hell, he was--but the visual image of Chasten pleasuring himself as a result of their sexting made him bite back a moan.

_CG: I think you might have to refresh my memory love_

_But if you’re patient, I’ll come inside you--hard. You know what you do to me baby._

_But don’t you dare think that I’ll let you touch yourself._

Pete coughed back a whimper. As he waited for the three gray dots to form into a message, he flicked his eyes up to the laptop screen to maintain the barest of presences in the call, despite the fact that he was so far gone he wouldn’t be able to coherently answer a question if they asked him. His phone pinged again.

_CG: God, I love seeing you absolutely wrecked and needy for me. Always wanting more, always so greedy._

_I’m picturing you now. You look fucking divine_

_I can give you more babe, but only if you ask nicely._

_Do you think you’ll ask me nicely, Peter?_

He took a deep breath to calm the heart beating out of his chest and did a quiet four-count. He silently hoped that the Biden staffers couldn’t hear his shaky sigh courtesy of his devil of a husband turning him into a wanting pile of putty over the course of eleven minutes. He inaudibly drummed his fingers on the desk.

_PB: What if I beg for it?_

_CG: I’d be disappointed if you didn’t._

_Then after I finish, I’ll crawl back down between your legs to clean you up. I think I’ll hook your thighs over my shoulder and lick you clean. I fucking adore when I look up at you and your eyes are squeezed shut, hands gripping the sheets for dear life like you’re about to float away_

_Eat you out with two fingers deep so I can rub that spot that drives you mad... I swear to God baby you’re going to have to beg me to stop._

The sunset showered the room in beams of orange and pink. It matched the color of Pete’s flush almost perfectly. His skin was covered in goosebumps.

_CG: You think you can come untouched for me?_

_PB: It’s looking more likely by the minute, I promise you_

He could practically feel Chasten’s smirk from across the house from the way his ears were burning.

“Mayor, are you alright?”

Pete once again was jolted back to reality by the voice emitting from his computer. The flush on his face was obvious to everyone, at this point.

“Oh yeah, I just feel a bit off.” It wasn’t a total lie. 

“Ah darn, well we’ve kept you on for long enough. Sorry about that, I tend to go off on tangents.” _No shit, Sherlock,_ Pete thought _._

“How about we call it a night? I’m sure you have other pressing things to get to, like us.” Pressing is certainly one word for it.

“Sounds good,” Pete said. “Thanks for having me on the call. I’ll talk to you soon.” Nearly there.

 _“How’re you doing in there? lmao”_ was the last text Chasten sent before he heard quick footsteps racing up the stairs. He grinned.

He didn’t even have time for a “Hello” before Peter threw open the door, slammed it shut in the same breath, and jumped on Chasten.

“I believe you made a promise?” Peter breathed in between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. x  
> I feel like I'd be remiss if I didn't mention that buttispams wanted to name this "Blue Ball Zoom Call" and I promptly lost it for ten minutes.  
> (P.S. If y’all have any prompts you’d like to see, preferably cute ones, drop them in the comments and I’ll see if I can cook something up!)


End file.
